User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive
This is Archive 1. Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Los Santos Vagos page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 10:26, November 10, 2012 Myths The page that you created "Myths in San Andreas" has been deleted by me because we do not have myth related content pages on this wiki anymore. If you like edit about myths in GTA, then you can visit the Grand Theft Auto Myths Wiki. Thanks. Messi1983 (talk) 22:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure. Do that and reapply in a month or so. I didn't get to patroller on the first try either. Not much do. So, good luck. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Going for it! Almost at 250 edits and by the looks of it, with 4 yes's on the requests for promotion page I'll probably be a Patroller very soon! :D LS11sVaultBoy 21:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Goodnight! Goodnight everyone! 2:02AM here! GTAIVDLC Wiki Hey, what's up? I'm Tony, one of the Patrollers on GTA Wiki. I see that you created a Wiki about GTA IV's Episodes From Liberty City (DLC) I'm not mad at this, but how come you created a Wiki about the DLCs?We have plenty of information about the DLCs/EFLC on this Wiki. Sincerely, Ptr. Tony (talk) 18:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Before you can make a new request, let a bureaucrat (senior admin) to close the old one. And I can tell you right here, right now, that putting a new request shortly after the closure will not change someone's mind about their votes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: If I was in your place, I would've waited a few weeks, a month tops, before making another request. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Promotion requests Hi there! I noticed that when made a new promotion request, you deleted your old one which was inactive. You do not do that as we keep old requests as records. Messi1983 (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: It means that I still have mixed opinion on giving you a "Yes" vote. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Requests You're welcome. It looks like you're getting to patroller, well done. Keep up the good work. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Nice job on getting that patrollership man, i think you have to wait until they give you that insignia. (Ray boccino (talk) 14:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC)) Congrats Well done, lad! I told you, that more edits would look more like it, give you more chances. Welcome to the staff :) . Fellow patroller, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) So do I. Happy patrolling. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for support Hey thanks for watching my back on that phil rosenberg page problem but i just don't think that a news page article is going to be something that a player might look up to in a wiki, and it is not helpful and it is irrelevant event though it's an ingame news article. (Ray boccino (talk) 18:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC)) how in any way is deleting an article about a character in the GTA IV universe keeping it clean? It's a wiki on all things gta so what is the point Ozymandias96 (talk) 21:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deleting our page you fucking twat. Have a nice day. Figure 8 Racing So our game mode is made up? SO is busted & Demolition Derby you stupid fuck. Thanks for deleting our page you fucking twat. Have a nice day. Yeah wouldn't you be angry if you spent a fair chunk of your time making a wiki page just for a prick like you to delete it? Yeah I Know Yeah i know bro, the figure 8 racing guy, my bad i couldn't really see that because i just got into the computer, Thanks for taking care of that (Ray boccino (talk) 14:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC)) Join Rockstar Games Wiki Can I ask you for a favor can you join rockstar games wiki, we need alot of help down there. Ray boccino (talk) 14:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC))$ RE: Promotions I can't explain that man. If you want some explaination, talk to Ilan xd about it. He'll explain it to you about this question. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 TheRealGregory33 Hey VaultBoy, I left a firm message on that user who made that nonsense page and caused you trouble earlier. It's not in my "power" to do so (I sounded like an admin), but what he said to you wasn't going to fly here. TTYL, Mr. T. (talk) 02:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Video Walkthroughs Hey what up bro, just a quit word, I wanted to talk to you about edititng the video walkthroughs in adding the GTA series videos in San Andreas missions you know how like they have mission walkthroughs in advetisements in see also because the thing is that should we stiil keep the videos in there or delete them, but i think if you can put them on te front page then why needed in mission walkthroughs. Thanks, (Ray boccino (talk) 19:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC)$$$$$$) No that's not what i meant, what I meant was not to erase the mission walkthrough page from the mission but only the video as the mission main page already has it, so why put it in the walkthrough, fro example the Drive-Thru, but you decide. About joining Rockstar Games wiki it doesnt matter if you don't know about the other games you can just do the GTA part, join in and i'll tell you what pages you can help, because I can really use your help patroller Vaultboy. Ray boccino (talk) 22:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: A former admin made this page, but he added nothing but a category. This page is meant for checking things up, having a place where you can work on pages or test new features, etc. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC)